justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancers Classic The lead dancer wears an orange fox costume and has a grey jacket and a gold necklace when the chorus hits. The back-up dancer wears pink and orange dresses and masks; it changes to black and white during the chorus. Campfire Dance The first dancer is wearing a green hat with a striped "tail" and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown camp uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts. The second dancer is wearing a big hat similar to Pharrell's and is wearing the same camp uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than the first dancer's. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Both are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. Background Classic The background is on a field, when Ylvis says "__ goes __" the animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise. At the chorus, it changes into a replica of the background of the music video with more dancers behind them. Campfire Dance The dance takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic dance. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine, one of which is exclusive to the Fox. '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Make a clawing pose. Gold Move 3: Swing your arms back and forth (only for the fox). The Fox - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Only For The Fox) Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Raise your right leg and grab your groin. '''Gold Move 2: '''Same as the first two gold moves for backups of the classic mode, but involves a lean onto each other. This is the final move for the routine. The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 The Fox (Campfire Dance) - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a mashup. The theme is '''Shamans, and all the dancers in the mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers (in order with repeats): * Jin Go Lo Ba * Iko Iko * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Jin Go Lo Ba * Where Have You Been * Dagomba * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Where Have You Been * Jin Go Lo Ba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) GM Trivia *Just like the On-Stage Mode of #thatPOWER, the fox has more gold moves than the girls. The fox has 3 and the girls have 2. This is the second routine to go like this. * The choreo looks like this from music video. *The Fox was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy's Sing-Along and I Love It's Guard Dance. ** However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing Along. * Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow which is also in the game. * The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". ** Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. * The Campfire Dance might have taken place in the same woods as the Classic dance, because they bear similarities to each other. * During the chorus in the campfire dance, the dancers are lip synch-ing the words. * This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Puppet Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. * Hey Boy Hey Girl's pictograms fade a "beat" late in the mashup. * The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 during "The secret of the fox". * Some pictograms of the Classic Mode are reversed. Gallery The Fox JD 2015 .jpg|Classic Sem título-1.png|Campfire Dance The Fox.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) The Fox Camp.jpg|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) JD2015 art COACH THE FOX CREW black e3 140609 4pm 1402149597.jpg JD2015 art COACH THE FOX ALONE black e3 140609 4pm 1402149594.jpg Thefoxbg2.jpg|Pop-up book background Thefoxbg1.jpg|Woods background tf.jpg the-fox.jpg|Concept Art 37-The_Fox.png|Classic P2 Avatar 37-The_Fox(Campfire_Dance).png|Campfire P1 Avatar The Fox - Campfire.png|Confirmation of a "Campfire" mode Foxflippage.jpg|The page flips over... Foxflippage2.jpg|The page flips over again... Videos File:Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD File:Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414330028 File:Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Shamans Mash-Up (5 Stars) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Transforming Dancers Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Lip Synch Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:EDM Songs Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Viral Popularity